Marticore Verlance
Description Apperance Marticore Verlance, long raven-black hair cover his shoulder. His posture and build clearly revealing his pysical nature of speed, strenght and endurance. Dark-green eyes glance without uncertainly, always in thought and prediction of your next move. In the name of the Sphere, his armor is a perfect match to his body as if created specificy for him. Finished to such, hidden weapons and equipment give no revelance to the eyes unless they are taken out for useage. Clearly written in his neck the word 'Traitor' a mark regarding his past is burned into the skin. Personality There is not much known about the man 'Marticore Verlance' He has shown different sides of himself. Many a mere deception in achievement of his goals. Currently, there are only three people that have seen the real personality of Marticore. Each of them related close to him. History Verlance Before the destruction of Dalaran, the city had known many families which stood high above the commoners; their skill with the arcane exceeded any average magus. Among them: “Verlance”. Bearing this name meant a great deal of respect from every resident that ever set foot within the city’s great walls. It was known the Verlance had been arrogant, and wouldn’t accept any different way to the use of magic besides what they thought was right. If there was a discussion ongoing, they would be the ones to turn up the heat. Their bloodline always showed great abilities on manipulating the arcane. Over the years, the family grew thin, leaving the bloodline to a last son, Rumar Verlance. Marticore, Early history Son to Rumar and Vivian Verlance, he was brought to the world with the name Marticore, a name given as a partial reminder of a once great fire mage. Both parents expected much from their son, he was after all a Verlance. Against the odds, their hopes were shattered, as it was quickly discovered their son was unable to make any practical use of the magical arts. Disappointment was the only thing Rumar could say about his newborn, leaving the boy standing out of any love from his parents. Stepping up against the years of becoming an adult, Marticore came home after a day of intense studies only to find his parents in heavy discussion. His father blame Vivian about the failure she created, a son without even the weakest potential to be a ‘Verlance’ Vivian cried dearly. On the edge of human tolerance and the lack of finding love from parent, Marticore lost himself. The rain only covered the tragic event of his parents finding death. Marticore left Dalaran, there was nothing the city could offer him anymore. Quickyl after his leave he banded up with a gang of thieves, the luck of breaking out of jail with them made him consider staying for a while. All the benefits of being with them were presented, within months Marticore learned about deception, manipulation and the ways to read emotion from words. Fore the following years he changed from into one of them, proving quality and talent. Act of deception ' At the point of where Marticore had gained the respect of his gang, he considered the time arrived to turn to a new path. He left them behind and continued his line of work, but this time his effort would be given to the highest bidder. For three years he made more gold then any hero could manage. But past all his efforts he felt as if there was something higher to achieve. His feeling came right, for at a good day he met a woman, Raven. Her words interested him; she spoke of the things Marticore had once dreamed of. However, accepting would mean he’d start to walk a darker path. Over the years Marticore was able to see past lies and deception, but for some reason, he was unable to read anything from this woman. Her charms and smiling eyes overwhelmed his common sense. Before the day was over, Marticore stood out in Raven Hill. Explaining of why he wished to set foot onto a path towards the shadows of life. Unfortunately his request was denied, none thought Marticore was ready, and thus he was asked to reconsider his wishes. Raven seemed amused when she heard this, and sought Marticore out. Again they talked, Marticore kept to his wishes, telling Raven he was ready. If not for her mask he’d hope to see a smile, but in stead he was given the task to head out into Stormwind and infiltrate the army, The Blazing Shields Regiment The Blazing Shields and The Dark Sphere It was on a bright day when Marticore earned the title of Private. His efforts in passing the recruitment paid off. From this day, it was his duty to protect a city from harm. Yet none knew of his true intentions. Under command of Commander Falrock Thilliath, and Sergeant Rinoi Du'nai he was given harsh training. Together with his fellow privates each day was nearly a physical torment of running, push-ups and continuous drills. By the time he wrote his first letter to Raven there was much to tell about Stormwinds regiment. He was a traitor, a spy with his mind kept strict, his task would be completed, and Raven satisfied. But it was not until he met Lance- Corporal Ravace McKellen when he started to question his own wishes. At first, he attempts to manipulate her, gain favour until a time would arrive to have her trapped. Strangely, the more he talked to her, the more he questioned himself. For the first time in his life, the meaning of friendship was given to him. However, despite his new feelings, he continued, going further to get his task done. Documents of the army itself were uncovered; Attacks, tactics and even private information about few superiors were passed on to Raven. Nothing would be unknown; The Blazing Shield shall be exposed. After two months, word of Marticores true allegiance was discovered. Unfortunately it was too late, he was gone. Meeting Raven, he could only bring a smile on his face, finally it was time. He waited so long for this moment, and now he stood before them again, The Dark Sphere. With new reasoning Marticore spoke and was accepted. Raven looked at him with a shy smile upon her lips, but spoke with the same charm as before. “You did well, now you are mine.” As an awakened of The Sphere he could only reply with two Words. “Yes Mistress.” In such times Marticore came in contact with a man of equal specialty Vyrinn Roww, in notice of this man's talent Marticore offered Vyrinn to become his first, official apprentice. Despite Vyrinn being stronger by body, Marticore turned out stronger by mind. Their capebilities were matched, however Marticore proved to be the better one. At the night of common dusk, Marticore and Vyrinn formed the alegiance of the Shadow's Veil. In the future Kyra Andien joined this alegiance. Times turned to Marticore's and the Sphere's favour. Redemption Without ever coming to realise his future would take a step towards he past, Marticore Verlance turned himself in. Pleading to return to his old regiment. He spilled valuable information about the cult he was once part of. Many questioned him for his word; he was after all a traitor. However, despite judgement he was accepted back into the ranks of' Private, once more following the lead of his great commander. His punishment, a burn mark in his neck in reminder what he was. A traitor. As time passed, Marticore came in contact with many new privates, becoming friends with few of the old days, and friends with even more of the recruit. Among them: “Kainna Darkbane” and “Quirog Frimark”. Rumours spread, as it once seemed Marticore had taken it his personal task to train these recruits, and bring them to a stronger point in life. His trust grew well with the regiment, however both the captain and commander still punished him greatly for his once betrayal. His dark past and changed mindset never gave him the peace he wished for. Part of his violent behaviour revealed itself, a taint left behind from his dark past. Marticore was found guilty of torturing an innocent in the stockades, and nearly killing a prisoner at the Cathedral crypts. The crimes were met with justice, meeting Marticore with severe punishment. In question of his own life, and working to pass his redemption he came into contact with a certain Nicole Everglade. A disciple stationary at the Cathedral. Thanks to her careful aid he managed to retain himself from loosing his mind to the past days of darkness. It is well known he has been seen many times with her, both on-duty and in private. Reminded of his days as Sphtererite, he almost start to believe his life became ‘normal’ Deception, Darksworn of The Sphere Word had reached the many. Darkness had returned, and soon after Marticore was requested back to The Dark Sphere. Not longer as awakened, but for his efforts and renewed talents in the art of great deception, manipulation, forecasting, human prediction and the view to read emotion; Darksworn. A choice that kept him awake for many nights, he managed to build such a pleasing life. Under the surface his heart was still tainted by the dark. He couldn’t forget about his time with The Sphere, nor forget how much he achieved. He wanted to bring change. Already had he seen the weakness of the light, and the curtain of lies the light kept over its people. This had to change. He made his choice. Despite having the Blazing Shields in the palm of his hands he stepped away. Back to the shadows and into the hands of the Soublighter. At this time, his dear beloved took flight, away to distant lands. Despite his choice he spoke with his Students, Quirog Frimark and Kainna Darkbane. Each of them were saddened of this. Marticore was proud of them, never had he seen such students grow to nearly his equal. But it was time for him to leave. He offered them to join him if everything turned against them. They declined, they city needed them. With a smile on his face he left Stormwind for a next step towards the future, and the change he desired. '''Fate, a deception on its own. ' Months came to pass, Marticore evolved. Never had he pulled himself trough such hardships. To his delight he was strengthened by mind, body and soul. He was given a new apprentice Kyra Andien, a woman with faint comparison to his own personality. He was glad, and taught her much about the arts talented within himself. Despite the difficulty he brought on her he couldn’t prevent himself to care for her. In the times she was send out to infiltrate the Holy Chapter, he kept close eye in case she needed his help. In discovery of truth about the light, the time had come for The Sphere to go forth and take steps against the power many worship without reason. The Darksworn stepped up, his plans presented for the future. Within two weeks, many had fallen to The Sphere, fallen to Marticore. After each action made against the people of the Eastern Kingdoms, Marticore kept strict order in how the leading factions would react. All knowledge he gained about them in the time of the shields he used. Every detail passed before his perceptive eyes. In prediction of their moves he kept the Sphere out of danger. His forecasts set view on total defeat against their enemies. For long, he was untouchable while followers of the light fell before his detailed plans of engagement. First to notice the Kingdom of Arathor found few of their people bleeding by the hands of The Sphere. First to meet him ‘Eldarion’ Red Wolf, Silver Raven of Arathor’. A promise from Marticore to him, his woman would fall. And so they did… first under the blade “Merian Silversmith” A woman tortured and beat by the words of Marticore. However, her personality and beliefs made her more interesting then he first realised. His manipulation turned to care... turned to love. Marticore never realised his true feelings for Merian untill after she accepted him into her life. Every day was but a struggle to meet her again, from one side the Arathorians keeping her away, and on the other The Sphere consuming his time. The times Merian was harmed, he shed tears. Tears not for grief, but for the reason he was unable to be there for her. He understood his life brough danger to her, but when Merian told him she would always be there for him he wouldnt allow anything get in their way. His heart spoke clear this time, and nothing would prevent him to love the Arathorian woman he once laid hands on. The future turned to his favour, at least a woman that kept his heart at peace. Despite his name as Darksworn of The Sphere he would always be there for the woman he loves. Danger or not, the tought of Merian comforted him dearly. In surprise and moment of carelessness he was captures by The Disciples of Light, a trick full move from his rival ‘Analeigh Avery Blackdawn’. Questioned and beat, Marticore faced death. But he discovered there was nothing known about him, nor the Sphere. After few days, he met freedom again. There was no stop, in recovery of his wounds he kept writing his plans to bring down all that stood in the way of change. Present time His hands stained with the blood of many, he stood idle at the murder of an unborn child. Shariah Abigail Longhill begging him to cut out the now dead hump of flesh. Torn by rampart emotion, Marticore stood unexpended what to do. On one side there was the change he wished to bring and on the other side his growing love for an Arathorian woman. In wish for Merian Silversmith not to be harmed further, he met up with Tarielle Sunrise, priestess of Arathor. A mistake, for quickly afterwards he was met by the iron hand of Arathor, followed by the desire of death from Tydor White. Marticore struggled; the pain passing his veins was greater then never before. In luck, he managed to escape, keeping everything that he learned from them emprinted in his mind. Sadly, during the process he lost track of the woman his heart spoke of. Only later to find her again, and express his true feelings towards her. No much had happened between the two, but as it stood strong their love prevailed. None could ever damage such passionate feelings. Marticore stood across his Lord and best friend Ondius, The Spiritbreaker. Both spoke of past and future, darkness and light. All difficulties of life coming down on Marticore. To him, the world turned more twisted then ever before. Ondius spoke to him, the only friend knowing perfectly what kind of man Marticore really was. His mind set on finding the woman he truely cares for, Marticore keeps vigilant about the future. He had seen the good and bad from Darkness and Light. It was clear the Kingdom needed change, for good and for bad. Keeping in mind his enemies are on the hunt, he was ready to pick up the true tasks as Darksworn of The Dark Sphere. Current enemies ''Kingdom of Arathor'' * -- Eldarion * -- Saihna Trollbane ''-Dead/Missing-'' *-- Tarielle Sunrise *-- Anaei Trollbane *-- Cedojr West '-''Dead-'' ' *-- Garodin Silversmith ''-Dead-'' *-- Thorann Trollbane ''The Disciples of Light'' * -- Tydor White * -- Aarian Northlight *-- Lavitz Slambert *-- Shariah Abigail Longhill *-- Pilipus Audrey *-- Arathoran Blightwood *-- Karill Runior ''Chapter of Holy Anethion'' *-- Regelius Renn ''Vanguard of Duskwood'' * -- Andrek "The Defiler" *-- Tyzai Revain *-- Chessny Twinkletoes Jawbreaker *-- Syrrah *-- Alvildà Ashellia ''-Dead-'' ' *-- Theresá *-- Sprackle Sprogglebolt Stormwind Operations *-- Ivàn Zarev *-- Thondie 'Other' *-- Jayse Ravenwest *-- Analeigh Avery Blackdawn ''(Also considered rival) *-- Geldar Angelos *-- Shanore *-- Yondalar Hermethias '''-Dead-'' ' Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Alliance Characters Category:Characters Category:Males